Wheel of Conflict
by Suyiro Motsuko
Summary: Squall is a lawman who was walking home and got robbed by a simple thief...is that a tail? An AU story with three of my favorite Warriors of Light.
1. Chapter 1:The Thief who stole the Lion

A/N: So...yeah, HI! It's me, I'm back and with my third fic...DADADAAAA!!!! lol I had this idea swimming in my head ever since I bought Dissidia: Final Fantasy and saw Bartz and Zidane and Squall together in that one scene...I was like: PERFECT!!!! Then I had to wait for an idea to hit me lol and it did

So! This is a, and yes you read it right, a Squall/Zidane/Bartz fic; there'll be others involved as well, hopefully this one will shock and awe you. There might be a lot of what some call OCC-ness with some of the characters but it is really needed. And of course this is AU...one of the very few ones I think...anyway...ALSO! Rated T for mentioned and drug use. Enjoy!

* * *

Wheel of Conflict

Chapter 1: The Thief who stole the Lion

"Help! Please, somebody help me!" echoed through a dark alley on a cold, rainy night; storm clouds had rolled in suddenly and a downpour began; the voice, seemingly female, clutched her knees to her chest, she wore all black, pants and a shirt, no shoes and had short blonde hair that framed her face "Somebody…please help!" she exclaimed again.

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps, as clear as a bell on the pavement, echoing ever closer. She felt hope well up inside of her, and looked up "Are you all right?" came a young baritone.

Translucent blue eyes looked up to stare at steel blue, she gasped slightly at the imposing man and shrunk into herself "It's all right, I won't hurt you, I'm here to help" the young man admitted.

"Oh thank goodness!" said the girl as she quickly latched on to the young man's waist "You have to help me!" she pleaded.

"What's the problem?" he asked, sounding both bored and bothered at the same time.

"A man was chasing me before, but I managed to get away…I don't know how far I've come though…" she told him as she looked up, surprised again by the scar that ran down the young face.

"All right, I'll have a look" the girl stepped aside and let the young man pass, the man looked around but then turned suddenly, a black and silver gun pointed at the girl "My wallet…" he said.

"Oops…" said the not-a-girl thief at being found out "No chance you could let me go, right?" he asked, a young male voice now instead of that high pitched girl-like voice.

"None" the young gunman almost growled, the thief sighed and tentatively walked toward the man "Fine…" he muttered, and then sped off behind him, down the alley "Stop!" the gunman yelled in frustration.

"No way!" the thief called back, laughing.

The young man snarled and picked up his pace, what he didn't count on was the thief stopping abruptly, causing him to trip into the wet pavement "Damn it!" he yelled, the boys' laugh grating on his nerves.

"I'm sorry…Officer Leonhart is it? But I kind of need this more than you" the cocky kid said to the officer on the floor, whirling his wallet on his face, with a smile on his face "See ya!" Officer Leonhart picked himself up and chased after the kid once more "I'm going to cut off those hands of yours thief!" he bellowed.

"Wow, nice incentive, I _so_ want to give you back this wallet now," he chuckled as he dodged a taxi and crossed the street, the man in black leather close behind. As the boy ran into an alley he noted, too late, that it was a dead end, and slipped in a puddle of water, scraping himself here and there and losing grip on the leather wallet.

"Got you now…" growled the officer as he got closer, his pace lazy but cautious now, his silver gun in his hand.

The young man scuttled away as quickly as he could, his back to the brick wall "_Shit, shit, shit, shit…_" was all he could think. The brunet bent down and retrieved his wallet, frowning at its emptiness "Where's my money?" he asked.

"Aw come on…it's not like you need it…" he answered weakly, shaking a little now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off.

"_I'm too tired to play games…_" the brunet thought, pointing his gun at the kid "My money, now" he said sternly.

"Please don't shoot me!" the boy exclaimed, his bravado slowly slipping.

"_I'm not planning to, hopefully this will scare you off_" the other thought "One…" the boy trembled a little more, from the cold or from fear the man did not now "Two…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the boy whizzed past him, between his legs and to the fire escape, he whipped out "_Is that a tail?_" he thought incredulously, as the boy jumped and said appendage, as blond as the boy's head, grabbed on to the ladder of the fire escape and he propelled himself onto the rooftop, leaving a dumbfounded brunet below.

"Thank you!" the boy exclaimed before running into the building.

"…Fuck" was all he said before running after the little punk.

~o~

The blond thief quickly made it down the steps of the rooftop, slipping dangerously along the way, trying to elude the cop he so brazenly stole from; he felt really good about that somehow. As he ducked under a pile of wood and moved some furniture of this old apartment complex he made it to the room he shared with his best friend.

"I'm back, wait 'til I tell ya what I did, you're gonna plotz" he chuckled as he counted the big wad of cash in his hand, at least 500 gil "Bartz?" he called out. The room was barren and small, a few crates here and there, a lantern was their sole light, an old couch in the corner, the wall was slightly busted, the cold wind and rain seeping into the room "Bartz…answer me please…" he said tentatively, he peered over a crate and laying there was his best friend, with a silly grin on his face and his body pale "Bartz!" he exclaimed, going to his friends' side "What did you do!?" he asked.

"Hey…" the brunet boy replied, emphasizing the word too much "…I'm flying today 'daney…" he giggled.

The blond spotted a bag filled with white powder and grimaced, a sob slowly working its way up his body "Bartz…you promised me you'd stop! You promised!" he yelled.

"But…it's so good 'daney…I can fly…" he giggled "Boco's such a silly chocobo…" he rambled "…It's ok Zidane…" he whispered, raising a hand to his friends' tear stained face "…he says he won't throw me off like last time…" he smiled.

"Bartz…" Zidane clutched his friend to his chest, sobbing openly, "You promised…you promised me it was all gone…and now you're…" Bartz nuzzled into his friends' chest and sighed, humming a tune and giggling in between it; in reality the blond was scared, with all the rain lately and the fact they haven't had a decent meal or anything, he's afraid that Bartz would leave him soon.

"You all right?" came a gruff voice, making Zidane gasp and turn his head. He let go of his friend and ducked quickly to grab a rusty dagger he had laying around, pointing it shakily at the black leather wearing cop.

"L-Leave us alone!" he said shakily, his voice breaking slightly over the tears that are still falling "Just leave!"

Officer Leonhart took two slow steps and stopped a little bit near the blonde; "_What a night…and here I thought I could take it easy tonight…what a pain…_" he thought and sighed "Is he all right?" he asked.

"I'm…flying hiiiiiigh…" Bartz sang and laughed "Hey look…it's a big scary kitty…get him some milk 'daney, don't be rude!" he giggle-snorted.

That broke the blond finally, as he fell to his knees and sobbed "_Bartz you idiot…you idiot…I…_" he noticed the taller man's movement and reacted "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he saw him pick up his best friend and carry him piggy back, again he pointed his rusty dagger at him.

"I'm taking him to the hospital, and you too" he said, surprising the blond to say the least.

"Y-You can't…" he stuttered, the man sighed impassively and raised a questioning eyebrow "His Dad you see, he beat him and…if you take him to the hospital they'll find him and…just…_please_ can't you do anything else? I don't want to lose him…" the man shifted Bartz, who was giggling at something and nodded.

"I have a friend who's a doctor, we can go see her" he finally admitted "_I have no idea why though…_" he grunted when he felt the blond attach himself to his waist and squeeze him tight, a small 'thank you' was uttered "It's…ok…" the man stuttered himself, not too often was he given gratitude in his line of work, this affectionately anyway.

"Come on" he said as they began to walk away from the apartment building "What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Bartzy-poo…" the brunet on the elder brunet's shoulder answered with a slur "And that is 'daney-poo…what's your name ?" he asked with a laugh.

"That's Bartz and I'm Zidane…" the blond replied with a small smile "That's what I said!" answered his friend "What's yours?" the blond asked too.

"…Squall" he answered, not as reluctantly as he thought he would.

"Squall" Zidane nodded, grabbing the man's hand and squeezing it, a small smile on his face "_Thank you, Squall_"

"…Hot name…" Bartz said with a chortle, "Man, I feel like a rock…" he added as he dumped all his weight on Squall.

"He's getting worse…" the man announced, alarming the blond "_Shit…way to go Leonhart"_ he sighed "Don't worry, she'll be able to help" he said in what was hopefully a reassuring tone; Zidane could only nod.

When they got to the first floor and managed to open the creaky door they were greeted by a redhead in a suit "Cissnei, what are you doing here?" Squall asked in a tone that said 'I don't trust you'.

"Hey Squall" she greeted with a smile "Just thought you might need a ride and all" she shrugged, an umbrella covering her from the rain.

"No thanks" he replied, his eyes cold "I don't need help from the Turks" he added, almost spitting out the name.

"Aw, but Squall…" she pouted.

"What about Bartz? He needs help…" Zidane said, tugging at the man's arm. Squall looked down into the blonds' pleading eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Just get in Leonhart…" a voice, possibly even more intimidating than Squall's, to Zidane anyway, was heard. The blond hid behind the tall man and looked toward the black limousine, a pair of green eyes with cat-like irises stared at them "And bring your friends…" Squall snorted and moved toward the vehicle, Cissnei opening the door for them.

When they got settled, Bartz took to Squall's lap, like a cat and promptly fell asleep, which was bad in the blonds' book, while said blond clutched Squall like a lifeline.

"What are the Turks and SOLDIER doing out at this time of the night?" Squall asked the SOLDIER commander who was currently very amused at the sight of the two drenched boys, and the equally drenched and annoyed Squall.

"I talked to your superior, we have a mission for you and it's of great importance" the man said, crossing his right leg on his left regally, not a wrinkle on his crisp black suit and the smirk never leaving his face.

"What's this about Sephiroth?" Squall asked impatiently, the SOLDIER commander chuckled.

"I'll give you the details by phone, they're rather private, and besides, you need to take care of your guests don't you?" he pointed out.

"Right…" the brunet breathed out, a headache forming rather quickly.

"Bartz!" Zidane exclaimed as his friend suddenly abandoned Squall's lap and stared face to face at the SOLDIER commander who was amused and slightly annoyed at the closeness.

"Your eyes…are fucking…glowing…you know that right?" he asked slowly, a big grin forming on his face.

"I…am…fully…aware…" came the cool and collected reply.

"Barz, get off of him, now" Squall ordered.

"…Ok…" the brunet replied, his eyes never leaving the commander's, as if they were having a staring contest; which Bartz decided they were indeed having and promptly kissed the man on the nose, making him blink and blush rather hotly at the same time "I win!" he exclaimed before scurrying back to Squall's lap.

Zidane clamped both hands over his mouth, stifling his laughter, while Bartz contently settled down on the other brunet's lap again, and said brunet had a big smirk on his face at the bemused commander "That just made my night," he commented.

"Yes, well…" the silver-haired man cleared his throat and decided to look out the window, willing the very uncharacteristic blush to go away at the completely unexpected distraction tactic.

"That reminds me…one of the reasons I'm here is to tell you that Zachary and Cloud will be monitoring you for a while…" the man suddenly said, only to be interrupted by the brunet.

"Wait, Cloud? Didn't he quit SOLDIER?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yes…" the man sighed tiredly, "But did you really want Zachary watching over you, alone?" he asked, the serious face that Squall wore was answer enough "Besides, it's a personal favor from Cloud" he added.

"To who, you or me?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Who indeed…" came the reply from the silver-haired man.

"We're here, yo" announced another redheaded Turk from the driver's seat "Now grab your kiddies and get out" he said, earning a very loud smack from Cissnei.

"You be careful Squall!" she said to him.

As Squall, Zidane and a knocked out Bartz left the car and stood on the stoop of the brunet's apartment Sephiroth decided to add "Also, I sent an information packet to your apartment, and please…do try to be a gracious host Leonhart, you don't want to fail the mission" he said with a smirk.

"_Wait a minute…what did he…oh hell no…_" his eyes widened as the car sped away, forgetting the dead weight on his back for a minute.

"Hey, um, Squall…it's kind of freezing out here and we kind of need to get inside and all…" Zidane said, taking Squall out of his reverie.

"Right…" he nodded, fumbling for his keys and opening the door, warmth flooding them quickly "_There's no way…right…I mean…what are the chances that these guys…nah, couldn't be…_"

As they climbed the stairs he knocked on a door marked 04 and passed it, heading for a door marked 08, allowing Zidane to open it with his keys "It's my universal knock for 'I'm hurt and need medical attention, she'll be here soon" he said reassuringly; the boy nodded.

The apartment was small and simple, just how Squall liked it; the living room was directly in front of the door, a small couch in front of a small television set, a tall drawer next to it. A small kitchen was to the right of it with all the necessities and a kitchen counter/dinner table and stools to the living room side; to their direct right was a small hallway with a door at the end, the bathroom, and to their left was Squall's bedroom.

He led the boys' to his bathroom and set down Bartz on the toilet seat, handing them both towels and telling them to dry off. Squall then walked to the kitchen counter, putting down his keys and gun and opened the manila folder there, his eyes widened at the subject and picture on the first page:

Name: Zidane Tribal

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Height: 5'0

-Of the outmost importance and secrecy- (in bold red ink)

"… _What…the hell…?"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you think? This is sadly the only thing I've written for this, I've been battling a long case of Writer's Block, too much drama in RL, but I managed to crank this out. As for my DN Angel fic fans, I am really sorry! I'm still thinking about it and hope to write the next chapter AT LEAST. As for my KH fic Dowpour...well.......I dunno.

Read and Review or Bartz will sick Boco on you!


	2. Chapter 2: Lifeline

TADAAA!!! Finally!! It's freaking 3 AM and I managed to finish this chapter! And all thanks to the lovely Bayonetta and her soundtrack...seriously, play the game, it is awesome lol

So a few things: I am sorry for taking so long, I WAS writing this chapter little by little and only got the final push to do it thanks to **ForeverShallNatureThrive** for he/she? gave me the kick in the butt I needed by reminding me that I haven't updated any of my stories in a WHILE...thanks for the guilt trip! No, seriously, thank you! I would also like to apologize to **pure chaos** for the cliffhanger on chapter 1, I hate them too, but I LOVE writing them...it's my thing, I love leaving people wanting more, it also means people WANT to COME BACK for more, or something, I dunno. A thank you also to **Aki Okita** and **Lemon Panda** for reviewing as well.

And I think that's all for now...OH! Also, this chapter is way longer than the first (I think?) Please take it as an 'i'm sorry it took so long' and not as an 'I didn't know where to cut it, but here it is anyway' kind of thing...

Also, I have no Beta, so there MIGHT/WILL be grammar errors, there are only so many things one can catch by rereading...also...it's 3 AM!

Enjoy??

OH! Also, Warning for mention of drug use and possible use of drugs.

AND a friggin' disclaimer, which is obvious really: I do not own, will never own and have never owned Dissidia: Final Fantasy which belongs to Square Enix, got it? Good.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lifeline

Squall quickly regained his composure and cursed as he glared at the innocent picture on the paper before him. He could hear his guests at the end of the hall and sighed "_Why me_?" he asked himself.

Sudden knocking took him out of his thoughts and he moved over to his door "Coming!" he called out, letting the doctor inside.

"You look fine Squall, what is it?" asked, straight to the point before casual anything; she was a robust and hard woman, with a great deal of influence over the other teens in the building. She was a personal friend of Squall's Superior, as well as the general doctor for Balamb University. She wore her usual white coat, tan pants and blouse, with her brown hair in a tight bun.

"A little help, please!" Zidane's blond head popped out of the bathroom as he struggled to keep his best friend off of him "No Bartz, I don't want some gysahl greens!" he yelled, Kadowaki stared at Squall, who shrugged, with a bemused expression.

"I picked them up on the street," he said.

"Strays? Really?" she asked, a bit of surprise in her tone "Are you sick? Were you out in the rain? Why haven't you changed clothes?" she asked, her tone growing madder with every question; Squall actually managed to look chastised, but replied: "They're more important, I can take a cold, and they probably can't handle a sneeze…"

"I see…" she added with a raise of an eyebrow, now really wondering if he really _was _sick, Squall Leonhart _never_ took in strays "Go shower and change in my apartment then, I'll take care of them" she added.

"Hey! Where's the doctor?" Bartz red-eyed, flushed and slightly pale face popped out of the bathroom now "Boco and I are getting impatient! I think he has a hangnail and I can't stop scratching!"

"His imaginary pet Chocobo…" Squall replied with a smirk.

"Anything I should know?" she asked, clutching her medicine bag.

"They're wet, naked, cold and scared, they probably haven't eaten a thing in days, they'll be wary of you probably, and the brunet snorted some heroin earlier, so he might be uncooperative…" he never finished his sentence as the woman shot down his small hallway and the door slammed open and closed.

"All right! You, blondie, help your friend sit down on the toilet, and you, shut up, calm down and tell your Chocobo to wait outside!" she yelled; Squall swore he could hear Bartz pouting and see Zidane's shocked expression.

The brunet turned back and headed to his room, grabbing some clean clothes and a towel, and heading toward the door "Squall! Bring some clothes and food from my place!" he heard from his bathroom door, not bothering with a reply he left, trying to keep from laughing as he heard a not-so-manly squeal coming from the room.

~o~

"I can't move! What did you do to me!?" Bartz yelled, as he lay splayed out and shivering in the shower, cold water pelting his skin.

"The small amount of…_heroin_…you took is making you feel lethargic, you can't feel your limbs at the moment, that's why, it has nothing to do with what I just pinched you with" Kadowaki answered, putting her needle away.

Zidane sat silently next to the woman, on the toilet, as she looked her friend over "Is he going to be ok?" he asked, clutching the warm towel close, the doctor turned off, slightly, her worried/impatient/slightly pissed off look and took in the boys' tired and haggard appearance.

"He'll be fine, it wasn't a lethal dose it seems, he'll be out of it for a while, he'll feel itchy and feverish, you need to keep him hydrated, and he might feel nauseous so you'll need to keep a bucket nearby…" she said as she turned the boxer clad Bartz around, him squealing of mistreatment as cold water his face.

"I'll see where we can get a bucket…if the rain keeps up though, I don't think I can get anything…" the blonde replied.

"You can just ask Squall, he probably has one around, Hyne knows the boy is the cleanest one in the building" she chuckled.

"It's not like we're staying here…he's just helping us out…we'll probably leaves as soon as you're done…" he said, his tail drooping sadly next to him.

"Who told you that? Squall? I swear I'll…" the woman began

"No, I just assumed…"

"That you were going to be tossed back like strays? You poor thing…" Zidane's eyes widened as he was engulfed in a hug, and he'd swear his screams were muffled by her 'chest' "If I know anything in this world, Squall Leonhart is an honorable man, heart of a lion, stubborn like one too, and as much as he'll huff and puff that you annoy the heck out of them, he won't let you go until you're good and ready, so don't 'assume' a thing, you two are staying here tonight, in a warm bed, with a hot meal and a check up tomorrow morning by yours truly, all right?" she asked, parting the boys' bangs from his face.

"Yes ma'am" the boy replied, a little red on the face.

"Squall will be back soon with some clothes, why don't you help your friend dry off?" she asked "Oh dear" she chuckled, as Bartz clumsily began to strip, muttering about bugs and Boco droppings on him.

Squall walked out of Kadowaki's apartment feeling refreshed and renewed from a hot shower; he decided on gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He juggled his wet clothing, which had a leather jacket which was never good wet, inside a plastic bag, with a similar one food of fruit and some pre-packaged things.

He stopped at a door marked 07 and knocked, loudly, hearing cursing, some bumping around and more cursing, the door opening hastily "What?!" came the young, girlish voice from the apartment.

"I didn't know the White Flower of Wutai could curse so much," Squall replied with a smirk.

"Shut up you, I was having some beauty rest until you came knocking" she said with a pout. Yuffie Kisaragi is a transfer to Balamb from the far away land of Wutai, filling the hole of a close friend of Squall's (or as close as people get anyway), Selphie Tilmitt, who apparently left instructions on how to (and I quote): 'annoy, pester, bother, anger, piss off' Squall Leonhart. She's nineteen years old with black hair in a small bob, and currently wearing an oversized gray shirt over her small and lithe form "What?" she asked.

"You have a big splotch of white on your cheek," he notes.

"I was _painting_, you know I'm an _artiste_ Squally…as much as a macaroni sculpture counts as art," she giggles "Anyway, what brings you here at this ungodly hour?"

"I need the key to 09, I need some spare clothes" Yuffie blinks for a minute before holding up a hand, tripping once more over her crowded apartment and cursing in her native tongue; she came back with a flushed expression and a key in hand "I thought the Great Ninja Yuffie would never lose to a box…" he added.

"Shaddup!" she exclaimed with embarrassment "I haven't slept in days! Stupid, freaking midterms! I swear to Leviathan, I'm about to ninja strike someone!" she sobbed, then clutched the brunet's shirt and fell to her knees "Please Squall! Help a poor lost soul study! Please! At least ask Quistis for mercy?" she used her famous 'you-can-never-say-no-puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom' (that-never-work-on-squall).

"No" he said with a glare and a sigh "Keys" he said, the girl huffing and walking down the hallway towards 09, Squall following shortly up to the third floor where the rest of the apartments were.

"So, I was thinking that you, Zell, Tidus, the girls and myself would go down to the lounge tomorrow and cram for mid-terms, what do you think?" Yuffie asked as she leaned beside the door to 09, or as her and the others call it 'The Room that sucks it all up' or 'The Chupón Room'; where every single piece of junk or memorabilia is stored for no reason other than not wanting to throw it away, but keep it either, which means that they always have something to give away, like clothes for this instance.

Yuffie peeked her head into the darkened room, always remembering that _someone_ needs to change that light bulb, but not her, some day "What are you looking for anyway?" she asks.

"Clothes…" came the reply; along with a sneeze "Fucking dust…" he mumbled making Yuffie giggle-snort.

"What? Did you pick up strays or something Squall?" she teased, poking the man with her elbow as he stood before her with a box of clothes he pushed outside with his foot; he didn't answer her, but did stare pointedly at her "OHMAGAWED Squall Leonhart you did NOT bring strays home? Did you!?" if at all possible her voice went an octave higher at her surprise.

"If you promise to behave and take that box for me since my hands are full, I'll let you meet them, got it?" he said, promising death (which was always) if she did anything to irk him (which, again, wasn't new).

"No problem boss man" she said with a mock salute as she took the box with clothes "Hey, these are our old kiddy clothes…" she blinked and then grinned owlishly at him "Squall…did you bring stray jailbait with you?" she asked.

"Yuffie!" he roared, making the black-haired girl almost keel over, guffawing all the way to the brunet's door "I don't know why I even bother…" he sighed.

~o~

Kadowaki sighed as she heard the two boys bicker with each other over Bartz' imaginary pet bird, which she made a mental note to check for tomorrow when she gave them a full medical check-up. She stood on the other side of the bathroom door, not wanting a repeat of a fully nude brunet boy ever again, no matter how hilarious it was to watch the boy with the tail, Zidane, turn various shades of red _for_ his friend.

"Bartz Klauser come down from there this instant!" she heard Zidane yell for the umpteenth time, this time using the boy's full name; she knocked quickly and took a peek, both of them covered with towels thankfully, she saw as Bartz pulled himself up and down with the shower nozzle while the shorter boy tried to pry him away; she laughed.

"Hey Doc! Wanna swing with me? It's so fun! It's like…I'm a jungle boy or something!" the brunet exclaimed, while his best friend mumbled an 'or something is right…'

"No thank you" she replied, she then had a thought "You said Klauser, right?" she asked.

"Yup! That's me, Ol'Bartzy-poo, isn't that right Daney dear?" he asked a pouting Zidane who was tired, cranky and starving, which meant if his _best friend_ didn't get down from there _soon_ there'll be hell to pay.

"…As in Dorgann Klauser? Owner of the Klauser Lumber company?" she asked, "He's your Dad right?"

"D-Dad…" the brunet stuttered, letting go of the nozzle and standing still, for once "U-Um…"

"That's right, I heard something about his kid going missing, well, good thing Squall found you, who knows what would have happened, I bet your Dad will be happy to have you back…"

"No!" he yelled suddenly, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Bartz…" Zidane called, getting up from the toilet and looking at his friend like an animal about to pounce "Calm down…"

"No…" he stuttered again "You can't take me back to him! Not to that bad man!" he yelled, his hands curling into fists painfully; he felt hot and cold all of a sudden, the heavy feeling from before coming back in full force, but nothing could stop the panicking feeling he got as he pictured his Father bearing down on him with that angry glint in his eye "I won't go back!" he yelled.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it" Kadowaki said, realizing that she had run her mouth, again "Look, we're not going to do anything you don't want to, all right?" she took a few steps inside as she tried to reassure the youth.

"No!" Zidane called out, but it was too late.

"I won't let you take me away from Daney! Never!" he yelled once more, taking the woman's outstretched arm and slamming her against the shower wall, he then ran off for the front door.

"Bartz!" Zidane called out as he helped the doctor sit up and recompose herself.

~o~

As Squall and Yuffie reached the brunet's apartment door, while she incessantly made remarks to Squall's apparent shota fetish, to which various graphic death threats were given, they heard the door to 08 burst open suddenly and a boy with brown hair and clad in only a towel ran off, screaming about not going anywhere.

"Hold this" Squall said suddenly as he handed his bags to Yuffie, who dropped the box in the process.

"What? Hey!" she called as the older brunet ran off after the kid "What the hell was that about?" she said as she kicked the box into the room and set the bags down.

"Yuffie…" she heard her name being called and saw , who had a big purple bruise on her forehead, being carried by the cutest kid she'd ever seen "_I knew it! Squall Leonhart is a big ol'pedo at heart, I just knew it…and damn if he doesn't have good taste_" she thought to herself as she held back her giggle-snorts behind her hands "Yuffie!" the woman called harder.

"Sorry doc" she replied sheepishly "What happened?" she asked.

"Me and my mouth is what happened…" she said as she sat down on Squall's couch "Get me some ice would you?" she asked, the girl nodded and began to pour some ice into a paper towel for her.

Zidane was fidgeting where he stood, not knowing what to do: should he follow after Bartz? Take care of the doc? Or let Squall handle it? He was so worried about his friend hurting himself, or someone else for that matter, it broke his heart to see him break down like that again.

Yuffie heard a few whimpering sounds as she saw the blond boy shivering where he stood, she frowned and walked over to him "Hey kiddo" she said with, surprisingly a soft tone, the boy turned and looked at her with red-rimmed eyes "There are some clothes in that box that Squall got for you, if you want you can go after them, no need for you to be flashing people too while trying to get your boyfriend back" she giggled at the red blush that appeared on the boys' face, but he only nodded, grabbed a gray shirt and some shorts, ran to the bathroom to change and sped off after them, not before uttering a thanks to the weird girl.

"Ok, so, from the top, what the fuck is going on?" Yuffie asked the doctor.

"I knew Squall would be the death of me one day," she groaned.

~o~

"_Gotta get away, can't let him find me, gotta get away…_" thought Bartz as he ran down to the first floor, he stopped at the door and began to jiggle the handle and smack against the sturdy door "Open you stupid door!" he yelled "No Boco, I don't have a key! I wasn't_ thinking_ when I ran!" he added "_No_ I _can't_ knock it down, it's solid fucking red oak!" he then groaned and rolled his eyes "_Of course_ I know what kind of wood it is! That bastard drilled it into me!" he yelled.

"I never thought your bird would piss you off…" came a voice from the stairs, Bartz turned, his eyes wide, red and terrified as Squall walked slowly down the stairs.

"Boco is a bit of smart ass sometimes…but I love him anyway…" he replied with a shaky voice "…He's got me out of a few scraps too…" he sniffed, suddenly wanting to cry his eyes out but not seeming to.

"He's a good friend…" the older brunet replied as he stood a few feet from Bartz in the spacious lobby, thankfully, most of the other tenants were either out partying, out studying or dead to the world asleep "What happened?" he asked finally.

"…That doctor…s-she…s-she…knows my d-dad…I-I…don't want to go back! I don't! I won't!" his voice got higher as he talked, his body shaking again now "S-She'll tell him where I am, and take Daney away from me and I won't let him! Not like he took Boco away from me!"

"It's all right Bartz, no one is taking you anywhere, you can trust me…" Squall replied slowly, walking little by little toward the scared boy he had before him "_His Father must be a sick bastard to have his kid so scared…_" the thought sickened the brunet, a lot "You don't have to worry about him here, you'll be safe with me…"

Bartz stared at Squall for an indefinite amount of time, his eyes traveling to his side a little as if hearing something "…Boco…B-Boco says that I shouldn't trust you…you might…do it anyway…adults can't be trusted…it's always been Daney, Boco and me…not anyone else…w-why should I trust you?" he asked, his back hitting the red oak door as he backed away from the other.

"Because I could've let you die in that rat hole, for one" he replied, not really intending to sound as menacing as it came out "I also wouldn't have taken you into my home, which is something I never do…" he reached out and put his hands on Bartz' shoulders, squeezing a bit "And even though you're irritating the hell out of me, I'm not going to throw you into the pouring rain while you're like this, all right? ."

Bartz whimpered slightly and lowered his head "…Don't make me go back…please…" he whispered.

"Never, I promise" the other replied, grunting in surprise as Bartz clung to him tightly and sobbed on his shirt "_Hyne-dammit…_" he thought. Reluctantly he circled his arms around the smaller body and hugged the brunet, who began to cry in earnest when he did "It'll be fine Bartz" he added with a reassuring tone.

"Squall?" said man turned to see Zidane, clothed in a gray shirt, a bit too big on him and some red shorts which were too short on him, come down the steps slowly.

The young officer sighed and slumped against the big red oak door, the younger brunet clutching unto him like a lifeline.

"Did you two get sent here to kill me?" Squall asked in all seriousness.

"No, we didn't" the blonde replied with a chuckle.

Squall sighed and massaged his temple with his free hand, the other too busy massaging Bartz' back, he looked to his side as Zidane knelt down and clutched him too, by the neck "_Is it 'hug Squall day' and nobody told me?_" the boy hugged him as well and uttered a '_thank_ _you_' to him.

"…You're sure about that 'killing me' thing, right?" he asked, to which the blonde only smiled and nodded "Fine…you're welcome then…" he conceded, finally, to the fact that he actually is a good Samaritan "_Never said that I wasn't, I just…dislike…touching…that sounded stupid even to me, never mind…_"

Squall stood, making sure the other was secure in his arms before making the trek back upstairs, he had a quick thought though "Zidane, how old are you?"

"18," he replied "Bartz' is 20" he added, which made Squall smirk-almost grin at that "What?"

"He's only 3 years younger than me" he said, which surprised the blond.

"Really?" he chuckled "You seem older!"

"That's because I'm more mature than you two" Squall replied.

"…Boco says…" the other two quickly looked at Bartz, who was whispering loud enough for them "…that anyone with as a big a stick up his ass as you have, would say that…" Zidane laughed at this, while Squall glared at the young man in his arms; Bartz looked sheepishly up at the other and added, "He said it, not me" which made him sigh in irritation.

"One of these days you're going to explain this to me…" he said to Zidane.

Squall cheered a little as he saw his door, but stopped when he saw the blond a few steps back "What?"

"_One of these days…_what do you mean by that?" he asked, hope and confusion in his eyes "_Is he saying what I think he is?_" he thought.

Squall blanched and slapped himself mentally, he knew he'd probably have to keep them nearby, but he didn't want to say anything until he confirmed everything "_There goes that plan…_"

"Mind if we talk about it in the morning?" he asked, to which the blond only nodded in response.

~o~

The door to apartment 08 opened and in came Squall carrying crazy-naked boy and cute-blonde kid at his side.

"Hey Squall" Yuffie said from her place on a stool on his counter "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he sighed, shifting the brunet in his arms a little "Take that box and help him into some clothes, you can go to my room and change, then get to bed, all right?" he told the blond next to him.

"Your room?" he asked, a little bit surprised at the extent of the officer's hospitality, Yuffie almost choked on her water from that comment.

"Just take it, no arguments…and don't touch anything…" he added the last part automatically; he was still Squall Leonhart after all. Zidane nodded and took the box, while Squall walked to his bed and lay down Bartz on his queen-sized bed.

His bedroom was much like the rest of the apartment in that it was neatly organized; nothing was out of place. He had a desk to the right side by a window, which was covered by a screen type shade, a large dresser to the left and another long one on the wall next to the door. The bed took up most of the space in the room, right in the middle, where a sleeping Bartz lay while Zidane rummaged through the box of clothes.

"Call me if you need anything" he announced as he left the room, the door open just in case.

~o~

When Squall returned Yuffie was still there, she was clutching one of her legs to her chest, her chin on her knee and she was staring at him, hard.

"What?" he asked, roughly.

"…Who are you and what have you done to Squall Leonhart?" she asked with a slight glare.

"…Go to bed Yuffie…" he ordered.

"No, seriously…this has been like a day out of the freaking Twilight Zone!" she exclaimed, "When you called me after work you said you would go to Lindblum Café, pick up dinner, come back and sleep! Which I'm still irked at by the way 'cause you didn't offer to buy me anything and shut down the study session we had going, but anyway…" she sighed then and took a breath "You come home with two kids, two very sick, hurt, hungry and who knows what else kids and now you're _allowing_ them to take your _bed_, in your_ room,_ in your _apartment!_"

"Yuffie!" he said.

"What!?" she yelled, then covered her mouth, looking at the door and muttering a 'sorry'.

"…You're right, this day has been nothing but hell, so I would appreciate it if you didn't question my sanity at the moment, because frankly, the fact that I didn't dump them on someone else or left them in a hospital even though they told me not to is making me a little nervous…" he sighed as he walked over to her and picked up the folder and his phone "…Add the fact that Cissnei and Sephiroth picked up right when I was leaving the rat hole they lived in really doesn't give me any reassurance…" this of course surprised Yuffie, so much so she almost fell out of her stool.

"The Turks _and_ SOLDIER…seriously?" she asked, astonished "…Oh lord, you don't think…"

"I'm going to find out now, so please…" he motioned for her to leave, which she did, but not before hugging Squall "_Don't people know about personal space!"_ and pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"You're doing a good thing here Squall, don't blow it okay? And don't think about it too much" she said before leaving, quietly this time.

Squall sighed, loudly and rested his head on the cool marble counter and groaned at how tired he felt. He looked at the black and silver phone in his hand and flipped it open, quickly dialing #1 on his speed dial and putting it to his ear.

"Hello Squall" came the voice from the other end.

"…Please, explain to me why I have two kids in my apartment right now…" he said, straight to the point, the one on the other side giggled.

"Now Squall, is that any way to greet me?" came the question with a light air.

"No Matron, it's not…" he sighed "Good Evening, Mother"

* * *

A/N: So to clear something up, Zidane is 18, Bartz is 20 and Squall is 23 years old in this story. Also, there shall be no references to the Kindgom Hearts series in this fic as long as I can help it, the only thing I brought with me is the fact that Yuffie making Squall's (Leon in KH) life difficult make me smile and giggle like a school girl, I have nothing against Selphie, but all she has is booyaka...my best friend almost killed me for that ....

Anyway, any questions or comments please feel free to either mail them or add them to your REVIEW

I hope you enjoyed my insomnia-tic chapter! And remember to review or Boco will come after you with a drumstick! =D


	3. Chapter 3: Buckets by the Seashore

A/N So I'm terribly sorry to EVERYONE who has Alerted, Favored and Reviewed (especially Disazterrific who convinced me to just post lol). I've had this chapter sitting on my laptop and staring me in the face, simply because I didn't think it was enough (plus college, and FFXIII, and new story ideas .) but I've decided it's good enough and you've all waited patiently, so here it is! Chapter 3, which I think explains quite a bit and hopefully doesn't leave that many questions. Hopefully next chapter we'll have some BartzxZidane aftermath and some explanations from our resident Lion.

And this is to Gordon Lloyd Brown, Mp who reviewed and told me a little something about Chapter 1:

Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it. I actually did a face-palm when I read it though, I did not notice this little plot-hole I made. This story has gone through A LOT of drafts and this is one of the scenes that stuck through the process. Squall simply managed to follow Zidane (more apparent in the original draft of this part, really); Zidane steals near his 'home' (more like building-soon-to-be demolished), especially considering the weather, and the fact that he doesn't trust Bartz to be left alone for so long, so it was really a stroke of luck (for Squall) that the building he vaulted in was the place he and Bartz were holed in. As for the trust issue: Would you really argue with a guy who actually DID threaten you and has a gun, while he has your very sick friend with him AND is offering a solution? I think not; as panicked and slightly grief stricken that Zidane is, he just went along with it, and Bartz of course wasn't in the building (mentally) to say anything. I hope this answers your question…and the rest of you will forgive me for my (hilarious-cause-I-didn't-notice) faux pas lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a Halloweentown Sora lol

* * *

Chapter 3: Buckets by the seashore

Every time he heard her voice, for some reason, he thought of waves crashing on the shore, while seagulls flew in the distance; her voice, and the scenery, brought him peace. Edea Kramer, is a woman who won the love of many orphaned children throughout the world, bringing them the shelter and love they were depraved from whether from negligent parents, from being poor, abusive households or from being abandoned; all found refuge in her many orphanages.

Squall Leonhart however is her sole adopted son from the many children she cares for, why? She never explained it to him, at all, but he has never complained, for she filled the void Raine Leonhart-Loire left behind with her death.

Now though, she runs her secret organization of SeeD, a group of young mercenaries, most of them gifted orphans and friends, that secretly help protect the city from the underworld of crime along SOLDIER and the Turks, especially when an otherworldly touch is in order.

"That's better" she giggled, and he could feel her smile radiating from her even through the phone "How are you?" she asked.

"Tired as hell…my appetite ran off too, I'll probably have a feast in the morning…" he mumbled as he decided to straighten up and sit on the couch "What about you?" he asked.

"Just watering my plants," she replied, "They're quite lovely this year, I'm thinking of sending Quisty a bouquet, what do you think?"

"Yeah…" he said absentmindedly.

"So, do you want to know what Sephiroth and I talked about or would you rather go to sleep?" she asked; _that_ definitely woke him up.

"I'm all ears," he said, making the woman who has been like his real mother for years laugh at his eagerness.

"Always the eager little cat, aren't you?" she said good naturedly, "Hold on one second" she said, the line cutting off for a minute.

"Good evening, Squall" greeted the voice of the SOLDIER commander.

"And my nightmare continues…" the brunet groaned.

"Now Squall be nice" Edea admonished lightly, "Now, you currently have two boys with you, one is the target for the mission, the other you _must_ protect by association, of course…"

"A point I debated with Lady Edea until dawn broke, but nothing like a lightning bolt through the phone to stop you from talking her out of it…" Sephiroth added, which brought a smirk to Squall's tired face.

"A lightning bolt?" he asked with an amused tone.

"A simple Thunder spell never hurt anyone," the woman said in her defense, "Continue" she said.

"This is a joint operation between SOLDIER, Lady Edea's SeeD and Rufus Shinra's Turks and it is _very_ important that we carry it out in secret…" the Commander added.

"Get to the point would you," the brunet said with a tired groan, while the Lady giggled at his childish behavior.

"Squall, as it turns out, we've been able to determine that Zidane Tribal is actually one of Garland's experiments," she said; which made Squall shoot up from the couch and look at the door to his room.

"You…have got to be kidding me," he whispered.

"Did you see the tail?" Sephiroth asked, and Squall nodded, then noted dumbly he couldn't see it and he replied that 'yes, I saw it' "It is the tell-tale sign of Garland's Genome project…"

"As you know, from what we managed to gather, at some point in time Garland began to experiment with humanoid DNA to create a type of biological weapon for his employer, the result was two young boys, one of them still resides with Garland, while the other…"

"Is sleeping in my room…" the brunet ended the line, slightly out of breath "How is this possible? Wasn't he reported dead and the project shut down?" he asked.

"Yes on both accounts" Sephiroth said "But it seems that his death was…a cover, I have an informant that says that Zidane was left on the streets of the city of Edge by someone and Garland never managed to find him, which really is a miracle"

"But…how?" Squall asked, a little lost right now.

"We don't know, apparently one minute he was in the lab and the next he was out on the streets getting picked up by the Tantalus Troupe where he lived for 18 years without ever knowing of Garland or his older brother" Edea said "Which is the reason why we have to be discreet…"

"If Garland or his employer ever found out that Zidane was still alive, they'd raise hell to get him back and that is something we do not want, we also don't want to upset the delicate balance of things as they are now, we're too close to discovering what's going on" the Commander stressed.

"All right, so…you want me to guard both Zidane and Bartz, who won't leave him, from Garland the mad scientist _and_ his freaking employer…who is that exactly?" he asked, the line suddenly went quiet and Matron's soft voice spoke.

"You might know him as Mateus Palamecia, but in the underworld he is known as The Emperor" she replied; Squall sat down on his couch once more, a headache suddenly forming.

"Shit…" he replied.

"Indeed" Sephiroth added "If Palamecia ever found out about Zidane, the boy would never know what hit him, and if Klauser ever returned to his Father it would be too easy to trace him back to you and Tribal, so you must keep them both close and safeguarded"

"Rufus has promised to assign at least two Turks to you at random, he doesn't want much to do with the 'baby sitting' as he put it, but he also wants to knock down The Emperor down a peg or two, seeing as how he has been putting Shinra down recently with all his advancements"

"And like I told you, Cloud and Zachary will be monitoring you as well, you already know and befriended them so it won't look too official, just remember to keep up the fact that Squall Leonhart is a student, not a…what was it that you said?" he asked Edea.

"A secret agent for a woman with plenty of time on her hands?" she replied with a smile.

"Exactly…" came the reply from the Commander.

"…Anything else I should know?" Squall asked.

"For now just take care of them, get them to trust you, confide in you even, Tribal might not remember his life before Tantalus, but we have reason to believe that among the abilities Garland bestowed upon him, which we have no information on, he might have a photographic memory, which means he might know a lot of what was going on while he was being created…"

"You want me to keep this from him?" the brunet asked.

"It seems necessary at the moment," Matron said, ever the voice of reason "But there might be a time when you will have to tell them both everything, which in the long run might be for the better"

"But for now keep playing the little good cop that you are and the annoying good student that you are and we'll keep in touch, all right?" Sephiroth said, and Squall could _feel_ the smirk that he had on.

"Just because Cloud won't let you fuck him into the mattress anymore, doesn't mean you can be a dick to everyone else, got it!" Squall exclaimed. The line went quiet for a minute afterwards, then Sephiroth replied "Well, that is all we have to say on the matter, anything else just ask Lady Edea, good night" and then he was gone.

"…I think you hit a nerve," she said, holding back her laughter; it wasn't ladylike to laugh at another's expense.

"He deserved it, if he's frustrated he either needs to apologize to Cloud for whatever the hell he did or get a hooker…which probably will make his problems worse…my head hurts…" he groaned.

"Go to bed Squall, we'll talk again soon" she said softly as she put one of her plants into another vase "I'll e-mail you my new phone number as soon as possible, all right?" she said; Squall 'hmmd' and bid her good night as he stood up and stretched.

"Squall?" Zidane called out, which made the brunet jump and turn quickly "Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"…Did you happen to hear my conversation?" he asked.

"Not really…I was too comfy to do anything but sleep, you have a REALLY nice bed," he said with a grin.

"Then why are you up?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Um…I need a bucket…" he replied tentatively.

"Why?" he asked, and on cue Bartz ran past them to the sink in the kitchen and barf what little he had on his stomach "Hyne-dammit" he cursed.

"The doctor said he'll be a little nauseous because of the stuff he took, among other things, and he never could make it to the bathroom to puke, so…"

"Fine…just…fine…" he stalked towards the hall closet leading to the bathroom and took out a bright yellow bucket, courtesy of Selphie, and handed it to him "Make sure he doesn't do it anywhere else but here" he warned the blond as he went back to the close to get a pillow and blanket.

"You're…sleeping…here?" Bartz asked as he passed the couch, feeling tired, sore and downright bad.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, just get back to bed, we'll talk in the morning" Squall said as he fell on the couch and buried his face in the pillow. Both boys shrugged and did as they were told.

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't too much of a downer, but I thought I owed it to all of you! Please keep kicking me in the butt to continue! XD


	4. Chapter 4: My Stupid Idiot

A/N: HOLY CRAP it's been WAY too long. I am very sorry to all my readers, reviewers and such, you have no idea how happy all of your continued help has pushed me, though I have to thank Midnight the Black Fox for another kick in the butt. I don't know how much of a writer I am when I constantly need one to update but real life drama with College prevented me from doing much; all of the ideas are still here though so I will keep going even if it's little by little.

This chapter was actually about done but I never had the chance to finish and post it. It contains what I believe to be fluff between our main protagonists. Next chapter will get the ball rolling on Squall's life in the academy and expand the list of characters, hopefully I'll introduce the villains soon enough as well.

So please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4: My Stupid Idiot

Bartz plopped down, loudly, on Squall's bed, groaning in annoyance; he felt hot, itchy and sore all over, not to mention he had barf breath.

"I feel like crap…" he mumbled, tossing the t-shirt Zidane had given him to the side, keeping only the plaid blue boxers on himself.

"You should…" the blond said rather cuttingly, pulling back the beige color sheets and sitting next to the brunet; his feet tucked under him and his tail wrapped protectively around his midsection "You really fucked up today…" he whispered with a frown set firmly on his normally cheerful face.

"You're mad…" Bartz stated.

"Try pissed off and hurt!" he hissed harshly, not wanting to bother their savior with an outburst.

The brunet sighed and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to just toss the boxers and scratch himself everywhere without a care in the world; he also fought the urge to just lay there and do nothing, damned drugs and their fucking need to fuck over after they take him and Boco on a magic carpet ride. He'd hurt his lover and best friend, his only companion in the entire world (other than dear old Boco of course), and it wasn't the first time he did it either, no, this one was simply another one of his fuck ups, he knew, but it was different this time; he'd hurt him in a least a few ways he hadn't before, he _needed_ to make it right for his blond.

So he moved slowly, but surely, out of his side of the bed towards him, limbs feeling heavy and numb, protesting as he moved. He settled behind Zidane, his legs on either side of him, he draped his arms over his blonds' shoulder and pressing a kiss on his cheek, to which Zidane did not react.

"You're all sweaty…"was the worn retort from the blond, which made the brunet smile slightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to his ear, nipping at it lightly.

"You've said that before…" the blond whispered, fighting a shiver and a sob, turning his face and glaring lightly he added "…You broke a promise to me…" a statement that made the room's silence unbearable to both of them.

"I know…" the other agreed, letting his forehead rest on his blonds' shoulder.

"You're not the only one who's damaged you know…you're not the only one who has nightmares and memories…" Bartz tightened his hold on his smaller partner, placing a kiss on the back of his head "…You're…not the only one afraid of being left alone…" he finished with a shaky breath.

"I'd never leave you," the brunet whispered.

"You could have died today!" Zidane roared, "If it hadn't been for Squall…for the doctor…if he hadn't been the one I'd stolen from tonight, you would've…and I…" he couldn't finish that thought as he shook heavily; the thought of a dead Bartz waiting for him when he got back was something he couldn't stomach, it would be unbearable "You might never leave me _willingly_, but you sure as hell don't _think_ of me when you do this shit…" he managed to say.

The brunet turned the blond around in his arms, a somber expression on his face for once. He stared into his lover's green-blue eyes that showed with fear and sadness, the gut-wrenching guilt letting him know he put them there.

"I'm still here…" he whispered, wiping the tears away "And you're right…I'm lucky to be alive, if not the drugs, then the weather would have gotten to me…I was being foolish and selfish and you don't deserve that…" he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his blonds' salty lips, who trembled and let out a sob before returning it; he kissed the following tears away from the blond and smiled sadly "I don't know if you can forgive me for being such a coward, for cowering at every shadow…I don't deserve you being so patient with me, nor forgiving…"

Zidane ducked his head and pressed his forehead on the brunet's chest, who sighed at the welcome coldness of his body. He hugged his crazy lover's body to his and kissed his chest and collarbone and sighed "…No one could put up with you but me, you know that…I'm patient with you because I understand…and I stick around because I love you, but…" he looked up, staring into his brunet's red rimmed grayish eyes, disheveled hair and sweaty brow "You _can't_ keep scaring me like this…you _can't_ keep taking me for granted Bartz…I couldn't stand it if you left me, willingly or not…"

"I'm sorry…I really am…" he choked out, a few tears sliding down and landing on the blond's head "…I didn't even have a good reason, you know…" he sighed and gripped the blond tighter to his clammy skin, "I got paranoid…I kept imagining bad things while you were gone…the shadows kept turning into my Dad…I'm just…so sorry Daney…but I can't think of life without you…" he pressed a kiss to the blonds' head and sighed, holding his little blond as he shivered and sobbed in his arms.

Sadly, he began to feel sicker than before, the effects of what he did, coupled with Zidane's body heat and his own sweaty body, making him feel worse. He moved the blond away a bit and smiled, moving the tears away with his thumb "Daney…I, uh…" he chuckled nervously and fell back on the bed, coughing.

"Oh shit!" the blond exclaimed, "You're not sick still are you?" he asked.

"Yeah…" he rasped out; his body felt heavy, hot and cold at the same time, he had a headache, his eyes burned and he _still_ had that insufferable itch from before "Water…" he mumbled.

"Right…" Zidane nodded, before getting up from the bed "You really are more trouble than you're worth Bartz," he jabbed good-naturedly.

"It's why you love me…" the brunet slurred.

The blonde walked quietly towards the kitchen, glancing for a moment at Squall and frowning at having put him out of his own room; he had been itching to ask him why he did what he did, but hadn't found a moment, hopefully he'd get to do so soon.

He stood at the kitchen, the cabinets slightly out of reach; he looked under the sink and found nothing but a few pots and pans, the fridge held a pitcher of water "I need a cup or something though…" he mumbled, looking at the cabinets "Damn my height…" he added as he opened one of the cabinets, and frowned heavily as he saw the plates were within reach, but not the cups or glasses "Dammit all…" he grumbled.

He reached up futilely and huffed, looking around for something to stand on, he sighed when he found nothing of the sort "Oh wait!" he said to himself as he found a rather sturdy pot and he stood on it, climbing into the countertop to grab a large plastic cup "There we go," he was about to jump back down when his knee slipped on the slick countertop "Wah!" and he cried out, only for a grunt and two arms to stop him from falling off.

"What are you doing?" came Squall's stern voice from above him, his stormy gray eyes looking a tad irritated yet concerned.

"Bartz, water, too short…" was the young blonde's reply. The brunet sighed and put down the blonde, taking out the pitcher of water.

"And you couldn't have woken me up?" he asked, taking the cup from Zidane and walking to the room, the other behind him.

"I didn't want to bother you with it, you've done enough…" he said, the last words were firm; Squall turned around "Something to say?" he asked.

Zidane looked up and nodded "Why?" he asked "Why did you help Bartz and me? Why didn't you leave us at the hospital or something? Why?" he yelled this time around; the blond was tired, confused and cranky, and if he had something to smash he'd do so.

Squall nodded and put the pitcher and cup on the small table behind the couch and crouched down, putting his hand on top of the blond's head; Zidane couldn't decide between blushing, looking away or staring…he decided for the first and third.

"You two…remind me of myself and a friend of mine…" was his reply, "…he's a total goof but you have to love him anyway because of his big heart, and you get into trouble with him to keep him safe…know what I mean?" he asked and the boy nodded, "Also because I didn't want to deal with the questions from the doctors and it was too far away and like you saw we didn't really have a choice when SOLDIER showed up…so…"

"So then…did you do it because you wanted to or because you were ordered to?" was the question the blond asked, which was buzzing like a cactuar throwing needles in his mind.

The brunet tilted his head, his bangs moving a little to show off his scar a bit more, making the thief stare at it in morbid fascination "I wanted to," was the reply and firm nod "I'm not saying that you stealing from me was right, and I would have taken you in for it, but seeing Bartz helped your case…that and that crappy shit hole you lived in triggered my conscience" he said, "_Which sounds and looks a lot like Matron…you don't go against that…unless you have a rocket launcher or know Ultima…_" he thought.

Seemingly appeased Zidane nodded and grabbed the water and cup once more "I…I still can't believe you…not yet…" he said shyly, "But...for Bartz sake, we're staying put…" as if he had been summoned the slim brunet ran out of the room "BATHROOM!" he called out before groaning and barfing noises were heard "Oh Bartz…" the thief sighed, exasperated and followed while the elder brunet stifled a yawn.

He looked at the clock on top of his television set and groaned, "_I'm not gonna make it am I?_" he asked himself. Slightly annoyed, very tired but feeling proud of a good job, Squall slid back into his couch with a sigh, the sound of barfing and insults lulling him to an oddly sound sleep.

* * *

A/N: Any mistakes and such please point them out, I has no Beta XP Review for Boco shaped cookies!


	5. Chapter 5: Father and Son

A/N: Yep, you're not hallucinating, this is the 5th chapter of this story, a day or so after the last update...surprised? So am I XD

Not much of a ramble this time, though I don't know when I'll have the next one up since I have stuff to do for college, but I will try my hardest.

This chapter introduces more characters, and I'd like to point out that the random thoughts in between the the narration and such belong to the old man, hopefully you will all catch on. Without further ado enjoy this next chapter!

[b] Thanks again to Midnight the Black Fox, you rock hard! =D [/b]

Also, this chapter sounds awesome with FF IX's Pandemonium song, which I wrote it too. Also, it contains spoilers for Final Fantasy IX, so you haven't played you'll probably be very lost, those who played it will remember it fondly and quite possibly get a cookie if you remember most of them, or not...Bartz's in charge of them...

* * *

Chapter 5: Father and Son

In another part of the city, right around the time Bartz upchucked for the umpteenth time, an old man sat in front of a large computer console, going through files and files of information, muttering to himself under his breath; papers were strewn all over its surface, most of them full of indecipherable words that only the man who wrote them could read.

All around the room tubes and pillars of science decorated it's walls and corners, all of them leading to the far back of it where a lone, large cylinder stood. It was filled with water and it gurgled and bubbled occasionally, the scientist sometimes looking back to mutter or nod to it.

"Father, are you still up?" came a young and slightly airy voice.

Garland turned around in his chair, his long gray hair pulled into a ponytail, his head as bald and shiny as a cue ball, his beard was also tied in the front, making for a rather comical sight to his eldest son. His eyes were gray though quite life-like. He stood up and walked over to his son "And you, Kuja, shouldn't you be in bed?" the man asked with a deep voice which brimmed with knowledge, though soft towards his creation.

'_The difference between my Kuja and the one of my counterpart is rather clear, the fact confounds me each day as I see him grow…_'

Kuja walked up to his Father, looking over his shoulder. His hair was still white and fair, though he wore a shirt and trousers that, according to the man who employed his Father, fit a lab rat. He didn't complain though, he couldn't, otherwise he wouldn't even be walking around. His tail was out and about, just as white as his hair and flicking around merrily, his face like a dolls and slightly round, no make up or feathers marring his skin or hair.

'_Younger, inexperienced, humble, curious and kind…yes, this is the Kuja that could've been had I-my former self-not planted the seed of despair and discord in him the day I crafted Zidane…_'

"I couldn't sleep…" was the answer as he crossed his arms and shrugged "…I had another dream about him…" he said, his eyes going through the pages scattered among his Father's work "You're missing a figure here old man," he chuckled, pointing to it.

'_Though he's still a bit arrogant and can be cold and ruthless when needed…but, he only has these feelings towards one man…the man who ordered his Brother be killed and disposed off the moment I made him…_'

"Thank you," the old scientist said, looking at the paper and finding that indeed he had forgotten something '_Too many thoughts in my head…_' he told himself "How goes your training?" he asked.

Kuja smiled, a real smile which for a moment was tainted with the memory of the sadistic one the moment his creation kicked him off the tower in his own Pandemonium, and nodded "It goes well, I've finally managed to learn the three tiers of basic spell-casting…if it weren't for these damned history lessons _he _seems to think I need I'd be well on my way to mastering black magic…" he huffed; the boy was restless.

'_This Kuja is…incomplete in a way…the power he held before has diminished, Trance can be attained since he has a soul…but only the power of discord that he held would grant him access to the power he wielded…the power to destroy a planet…only when I deem it necessary will I grant him that…I do not wish to lose my child to the other Kuja…_'

"Show me then, I could use a break," the man said, turning in his chair with a small smile. The young mage nodded and walked towards the center of the room, the tube at the far end bubbling heavily. Both occupants looked over and saw as something began to form, a yellow crystal, which slowly took form; Kuja smirked, it was his favorite target dummy, Garland stifled a laugh.

The young mage stood in front of the floating Manikin which seemed to taunt him with that frozen smirk and he glared, how he loathed this man! "Fire!" he called out, twirling his hands in a circle over his head in a dramatic flare as he sent a ball of fire towards the monster "Fira!" again he did, more of the flames dancing around him and engulfing the crystal, who cried in agony "Firaga!" with a cry the boy floated a tad from the round and five spheres of light manifested around him then fired, converging into one fireball that slammed the monster into the ground, scorching it to pieces.

'_While I could do without the theatrics, the fact that he need not a medium to channel his magic, a staff or a rod, is quite fascinating, even I must concentrate my mind to do minimal mind magic…those orbs of light which he only summons, now, at the peak of his magic must represent something, but when I asked all I got was a shrug and "They're pretty to look at, you don't expect something like that to hurt, now do you, Father?_" _just like you, eh Kuja?'_

Another Imitation Despot appeared and Kuja grinned, a hand on his hip "Have you come to be defeated?" he asked haughtily as the crystal version of the Emperor glared, raising his staff as if to strike "Thunder!" with a raise of his finger a thunder bolt struck the staff, making it clatter to the floor as the hand broke away "Thundara!" again he raised his hand, though with effort as more bolts were called down, charring the crystal monster "Thundaga!" again the spheres manifested and flew off, swirling around the yellow being and creating a current in their movement, when they converged into one in its center, a brilliant flash, a roar of sound and the spell was cast, the Emperor was no more.

Garland clapped at his sons' prowess, though he could tell that had weakened him '_To be expected…though he is allowed to train and he is a natural, his magic is suppressed and contained by the deceased Odine's objects…he doesn't want him to get too powerful, the paranoid man…_'

Kuja wiped his brow and frowned a bit, he hated feeling so weak after casting magic, and he hadn't even showed off his Blizzard spell. He looked over and swelled with pride though when his Father looked on and praised him, nodding and bowing elegantly "I thoroughly enjoyed myself," he said, turning to the test tube with a grin.

As Garland moved towards his creation both heard footsteps and froze, looking down the hall. A man in a suit, dark blue, neatly pressed stood there, his gaze and expression impassive and emotionless. Eyes like Garland's stared back but they hardly held any emotion, and the muted platinum hair pulled back in a ponytail was just as stiff, not even the bangs seemed to move.

'_The Emperor's right hand man…a youth who climbed the ladders of business and power all to be at his side…we simply know him as Hikari…but if it is indeed the Warrior of Light that graces me with his presence every day I do not know…this man is not the Warrior in my memories…nor his…_'

"Master Mateus requests your presence Master Garland, and young Kuja is to return to his quarters," he said in a polite monotone.

"Thank you, Hikari, I will be on my way" the scientist replied "Did he say what it was for?" he asked.

"He wants to know the progress of his personal project," came the reply. The old man nodded and sighed.

"Run along then son, I shall see you tomorrow" Garland suddenly sounded tired, though who wouldn't after going through tirade after tirade of the man's constant badgering.

"Good night then Father," the young man said, turning to the test tube, another set of eyes following him "Thank you again for the practice," he bowed to it and then left, tail swishing merrily.

"Are you coming?" Garland asked as he stood to leave, the suits' eyes glued to the test tube.

"Of course…" came the reply a moment later. The young business man turned to walk with the other man, staring back and seeing a familiar hulk of armor inside the tube, horns protruding from the helmet whose eye sockets only flashed briefly, a trick of the light for the man who stared impassionedly back.

'_I have caught him doing this every time he comes into my lab, the times when he stays he simply stays and marvels at the armor, complimenting it and trying to figure out its age and time…but it is in his quiet contemplation that I think I sense recognition in his eyes…after all…this all started with the two of them…the fallen knight Garland and the Warrior of Light chosen by the crystal…two men whose fates are forever intertwined…_'

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? I thought of Garland as a character who talked, thought and thought at the back of his head very easily, which he does here. I don't know if I'll be repeating this type of thing, but I wanted to point out the difference between my Kuja and Garland and FF IX's/Dissidia's Version. Kuja is 24 years old much like the original, though Garland perfected the genome process and both brother's are about equal in terms of immortality, so no Kuja-explody-stuff-and-go-cuckoo this time.

And for those who didn't get it, yes that IS WoL...if anyone thinks of a good first name I'd be glad for the help simply because I'd like one XP Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Lord of Pandemonium

Well, here it is! The next chapter! ^_^

Sadly, I'm quite under the weather, so I have no idea when I'll even start the next chapter, but hopefully this is more than enough for now. I feel that this chapter is a bit rushed though, especially at the end, I would HIGHLY appreciate it if someone could tell me if this was just my imagination or if it really is.

Also, just out of curiousity...wasn't ANYONE surprised that WoL is working for the Emperor? Like at all? I know I smirked deviously when I thought about it XD

Thanks again to Midnight the Black Fox for the checking up on me. And to dikemon, even though he's not too keen on Bartzy-poo and Daney-boy we still got a reader! And to imanut who's enthusiastic review also helped! I actually really liked FFIX's Garland a lot, I was quite happy with myself when I found a role for him to play! Too many use Hojo or the other scientists, but no one seems to remember the automaton who created the antagonist and protagonist of FF IX, go figure.

Anywho, onward!

* * *

Chapter 6: Lord of Pandemonium

Garland stood silently next to the stony young man as they rode the elevator to the top most floors of Pandemonium. The building itself was quite normal despite it's name. A staggering number of 30 floors and a large basement where the scientist does his work; there are floors dedicated to various businesses, economics, fashion, warfare, magic and magical artifacts and even monster research '_Shinra had no idea what hit him…_' he thought with a small smirk, though truthfully the young CEO was the lesser of two evils.

When they reached the topmost floor Hikari walked out first and ushered the man into the office, the large corridor in-between them carrying portraits of the Emperor's 'conquests', most of them cities like Corneria, Flynn, Mideel, Baron and Deling.

"Sir, Master Garland is here," the youth called out "Enter" came the command from the other side "He will see you now," Garland held back the urge to scoff and roll his eyes and say that it was quite obvious, but it was something his children would do, not him.

~o~

'_When entering the den of a beast you must be cautious and careful about what you do, the smallest thing can set them off…and like a stampeding Behemoth Mateus Palamecia a.k.a. The Emperor was just that, a beast with sharp fangs and claws ready to pounce on his next meal…though honestly…it is more out of fear than anything…_'

~o~

"Ah Garland, how wonderful to see you" the man greeted from his desk, not looking up from his work at his desk. The scientist walked up to him, hands in his lab coat pockets, a stern look on his face.

'_It is quite odd that this man, for it is what he is, and the megalomaniac ruler of hell are one and the same…it seems the Fates do not deem to change him much…though really he would claw and bite and squirm for it not to be so…for The Emperor not to be just that would be catastrophic in his world…'_

Finally the man looked up, his amethyst eyes clamping on to the old man in front of him, not letting go for even a second. Mateus stood, his crisp suit pressed and tailored for his comfort and fit, his blond hair long and tied neatly, not a hair out of place. He moved with the grace of a predator, ready to strike at any second and so with a small smile he walked up to the old man "How is the project going, Garland?" he asked.

The old scientist took a breath and turned to look at the man as he paced his spacious office, the desk that used to be between them, with a giant desk chair behind it and the window overlooking the city below, no longer protecting him "It goes well, but he is fighting the process, I've been able to extract most of the memories, but he is stubborn in letting go of these," the old man said, following the snake-like man with his eyes.

"I see…so he ultimately refuses to acknowledge the fact that he is a mindless piece of garbage trapped under my thumb? What a pity," he shook his head in disappointment and sighed "And the rest of it?" he asked impassionedly.

"Your suit and staff are ready, have been for a while, they've been modified to enhance your summoning ability, sir" he replied, almost in monotone, trying to keep his words brief.

"So…all that is left is for me to become the Emperor you showed me in your memories of the other world…" he smirked as he looked over the city "Soon my dreams will be realized…no more will I have to hide in this tower and fear that my mortal life will end…I shall become the Emperor of Hell,and Pandemonium will be but the start!" he turned, a malicious grin splattered across the beautiful face "All I need is the crystal, I've already got the boy…" he chuckled.

'_Ah yes…Firion…that poor boy…born and raised by this man who is a distant relative to be his successor…trained and turned into his best assassin against his will...unknowingly carrying out his evil deeds in secret…'_

"Also, sir, what about the others?" Garland asked. Wiping off invisible lint Mateus returned to his chair.

"Others? Oh, you mean the would-be followers?" came a new voice, the scientist turned to look and Palamecia looked up with a sigh "Don't you ever knock, Genesis?" he asked.

"Why should I? I'm playing a role in this little debacle, aren't I? I should at least be given the liberty of how to do so…" the brunet said. Genesis Rhapsodos, second-in-command of SOLDIER under Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley stood in front of them. Wearing a brown coat, blood red button-down and black slacks he was the face of SOLDIER next to its commander, also…

'_A bloody traitor…then again…his jealousy for Sephiroth even followed him to this world…but no Mako, Gift of the Goddess or anything will save him when his usefulness has ended…'_

"Regardless, I'd like you to act in a matter befitting one who visits me Genesis, otherwise I will throw you out," Palamecia said as he returned to his paperwork.

"Whatever…" said the passionate youth. He fell down on a nearby couch, propping his booted feet on a cushion "So, you asked about the others…let me see…" he took out a book from inside his pocket, Loveless of course, and out of it a piece of paper "Enuo, dead, Cloud of Darkness, killed, Kefka, slaughtered, Terra, found and tortured and killed, Doga and Unei, at large, Luneth and friends, killed in a fire, Sarda, killed, Matoya, killed, Xande, killed, Ultimecia, unknown, Zemus, killed, FuSoYa, killed and…Shantotto, still at large…" he put the paper back into the book and pocketed it with a grin "So, other than the two old crones and the little taru, whom is very slippery, the dear Emperor has no competition at the moment,"

"And unless you suddenly betray me, Garland, and allow Sephiroth to regain his power, somehow summon Ultimecia to this world and give the remaining Warriors of Cosmos their power I do not see any reason for my plan to go awry…" Palamecia said suddenly, never taking his eyes away from his papers "…I took one of your sons, I will not hesitate to take the other…" he added.

Garland nodded solemnly and turned back to his employer "Will you need anything more, sir?" he asked.

"No, but I want my crystal by the end of the week Garland, if not, my little canary might just have an accident…" at this he did look up, his eyes flashing with a sadistic look he remembered only in the past. Nodding the scientist left, the door's slam echoing behind him.

~o~

"What really brought you here?" the Emperor asked the minute the door closed.

"Well, it seems dear old Sephiroth is out on the street again," the brunet chuckled and stood, flipping his hair back a bit and grinning "I believe it is the third time this month…"

"Spare me their home-making squabbles Genesis, I have no interest in what Sephiroth does with his pet chocobo…" the man drawled, signing and sealing a letter to congress.

"Also, he had a phone call meeting today with the SeeD leader, whom I still have no idea who it is by the way…sadly I couldn't snoop for long as Zack decided to drag me away…" he said bitterly, twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

"So you came here to waste my time did you?" the brunet SOLDIER froze, sensing danger, he sighed and willed himself to calm down though, he would not be intimidated by a suit.

"Well not just that, I also enjoy your wonderful company…" he said with a grin, the Emperor letting out an airy laugh that bordered on 'keep at it and I will really throw you out', "…I did find out one thing, though…" at this the Emperor glared, "Well, out with it!" he yelled.

'_Score one for Genesis,'_ he thought "The Turks were also involved, and they picked up Leonhart from a small robbery he had handled that night, apparently he was wounded…and I found the most interesting piece of jewelry…" his gloved hand disappeared into his coat again, and from it he produced a feather, a large yellow feather, attached to a chain "Does it look familiar?" he asked as he put it on the desk.

"…Hmm…" the soon-to-be Emperor grabbed it and let his delicate fingers fly through the downy softness of the feather "…Genesis…set up a meeting with , I'd like to know his son's whereabouts…" nodding the young SOLDIER saluted and turned "And remember…" he stopped at the door "…do tell your friends about this," he said, pushing the feather back to him "Any information could be useful to me…" biting his lip the brunet took the feather, a hand clamping down on his harshly, his training allowing him the self-control to not wince "You'd better be telling me everything you know, Genesis, or I'll be most displeased…you wouldn't want to lose your chance to be stronger than him, would you?" he whispered, like the snake that charmed Eve he too charmed this man with power, the promise to suprass or even destroy the man who stole all of his dreams from him.

With a solemn nod the red-clad SOLDIER left, pocketing the feather once more. Satisfied the Emperor returned to work, blinking and sneezing into a handkerchief where somewhere, somehow, a small sorceress was laughing at his 'loserness'.

~o~

As Garland walked down the corridor he saw a small white bundle curled near the elevator, a red blanket over his body and a book in his hands "Kuja, I thought I told you to go to bed," the scientist announced, the young silveret jumping up from his trance and glaring up at his Father.

"Don't do that!" he hissed, sitting up and crossing his arms "I am not a child! I can go and do whatever I please," he huffed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, exasperated, dealing with Palamecia was not easy, for anyone.

"Well…erm…" at this the young mage blushed, clutching the book to his chest. Garland couldn't control the chuckle that escaped him, the blush on his son's cheeks getting darker "What!" he asked.

"Is that book from Genesis? Is that why you're here?" he asked with an all-knowing smirk which infuriated Kuja at times.

"Yes…" he said through gritted teeth, "He came to my room again…read me a passage from Loveless as always and gave me something new from Lord Avon to read…" he said, smiling fondly at the paperback he held "…and I accompanied him here, I thought of waiting for you…so…here I am…" he shrugged.

"…Are you sure you were waiting for me and not a brown-haired, blue eyed, red-clad, pants too tight wearing SOLDIER with a complex for long-winded speeches?" the scientist asked as the young mage began to crackle with magic and embarrassment. Knowing he couldn't outwit, or out-magic, his Father, Kuja simply turned to the elevator, pressed a button, hissed a "Are you coming or not?" and waited.

"Impatient as always, aren't you?" the elder shook his head and sighed "I wonder where was it that I decided to make you so stubborn…" he said, as if they were talking about the weather.

"I believe that I am as stubborn as you are, Father," the last part he literally spat with a grin "Zidane of course is quite stubborn as well…the little monkey never did die properly…" Kuja blinked at this and sighed, heavily, rubbing his eyes.

'_There are times, like now, when the memory of his brother and the memory of his replacement would clash, the bitter hatred the old Kuja held for his Genome brother would seep out in a lash of malice, that the Kuja of now never meant…he always looked so tired afterwards…'_

"Have I told you I really don't want to understand this 'other me', I mean really, from what you told me he was quite the loon…then again, I have a soul of my own that you don't plan to suck out later on…or do you?" he asked, he always was quick to check that little detail with the old scientist, who always took it in stride.

"Yes, Kuja, you and Zidane are more than the old ones…as am I since I am no automaton but human…I care deeply for you both…" he added.

"We talk about him as if he were alive…" the young mage muttered under his breath, sighing. He fervently wished his brother were still alive, he'd really like some company in this place, and from the armor's memories Zidane would've been useful as well…if anything to annoy Mateus more than he alone could.

"Though physically he is gone he is ever present in our memories, or so the tales of Gaia say…" the scientist said, his son nodding in reply. The elevator finally stopped in the basement and Garland took steps out of them "Straight to bed now, who knows what that maniac has planned next…" Kuja snickered and bowed "Good night, Father" he said, the doors closing.

~o~

When the young mage reached his room, which was surprisingly lavish with it's large bed of silk, view of the city and dressers of clothes he wasn't allowed to wear (though he was allowed, there was a sneaky condition to it though), he stopped and stared at the SOLDIER leaning on the desk of his room.

"What're you doing here?" the fair-skinned young man asked, expertly going the non-chalant route.

"To see you of course, why? Did Daddy tell you not to play with me?" came the reply and the other couldn't help but blush at the sexual undertone of that remark "In any case, I came to say good night as well…"

"Did you now?" Genesis walked over with a slow, yet purposeful walk towards the shorter male and circled his arms around him "H-Hey! I told you not to do that!" the young Genome retorted, his tail curling behind him.

"And I never listen, do I?" the red-clad man chuckled and lowered his lips to the porcelain cheek and pressed a kiss to it, grinning at the red tint he had added to it.

"Y-You've gotten what you wanted, now…" the young mage blinked and put a hand to the other's chest "What's this?" he asked, dread filling his being.

"This?" the other asked, taking out a token with a feather "Found this in an abandoned warehouse, thought the boss would like to see it" he said, "You can hold it if you want," with a trembling hand Kuja grasped the feather and quickly gave it back.

"It's filthy…and it looks cheap…" he retorted haughtily, walking away and sitting on his bed "Now, I need sleep…ok?" he added, trying to soothe his sudden mood-swing.

"It's fine…" the SOLDIER said, trying not to think too much on the Genome's behavior "Well, good night then" he smiled and moved away, pocketing the feather.

As soon as Genesis had gone Kuja clutched his aching chest and groaned; he'd felt it, even smelled his brother's scent and power on that feather, and it was fresh and more powerful than when he was a child or younger "H-He's…still alive…" he stuttered. He quickly got up and out of his room and slammed into the elevator, pressing the button furiously "Come on…come on…" he hissed.

When the door's to the lab finally opened he found his Father, unsurprisingly, still at his console "Kuja, I thought I told you…" the berating speech was cut off though as he saw the state his son was in "What happened?" he asked, pressing a button on the console and raising palings the Emperor knew nothing about to keep eavesdroppers away.

"Zidane…he's…still alive…" the young mage said. Garland's eyes widened and he walked towards him, noting that the casing where the ancient armor was held was bubbling.

"Still alive? You mean he never died?" he asked, almost glaring at his son who had the nerve to look sheepish.

"I…I didn't kill him…" he admitted, "I managed to leave him in front of a house…and I kept tabs on him thanks to him…" he pointed to the armor, "…but I had to…to do something because Mateus was getting close, so I got rid of him again…but…but…" at this point the surge of memories was too much and he collapsed into Garland's arms.

The scientist sighed gravely and left his son in his chair, leaving him to rest. He opened another panel nearby where ten indentations lay, one for each crystal: Firion's crystal, Cecil's crystal, Squall's crystal, Cloud's crystal, Tidus' crystal were all there. With a sigh Garland grabbed the one The Emperor wanted and frowned "We'll have to push on then…the pieces are about to fall…The Emperor will slip, the ones watching him will come, the crystals will shine and banish him once and for all…may Cosmos help us all…"

* * *

A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review or you'll be forced to sit through a monologue by Genesis, written by Kuja =D


End file.
